Make you feel my love
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: /Songfic\ Peu après sa rupture avec Ron, Lavande pense à lui, s'ennuie de lui et de leur relation. Elle le hait à la fois de l'aimer, car rien ne fait du sens, à ses yeux. Regrettant d'avoir agi aussi pathétiquement, Lavande souhaite remédier à la situation, quitte à tout sacrifier.


_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love _

Les yeux fermés, couchée dans son lit, Lavande réfléchissait. Elle repensait à la relation qu'elle avait eu, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et puis, rien n'allait. Elle pensait à la façon dont cela s'était terminé, et n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Peut-être avait-elle été trop demandante, avec lui ? Peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas laissé suffisamment de liberté ? Oui. C'était clairement ça. Une larme discrète coula sur sa joue et atterrit sur l'oreiller. Une larme d'amour, de regrets. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aussi facilement abattre? Elle qui avait toujours été forte, courageuse, prête à tout affronter ? La voilà qui pleurait, pour un homme.

Un homme, qui cependant, avait été l'homme de sa vie ! C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Elle qui avait vécu un amour passionnel pour le joli roux, celui qui n'avait jamais eu de reconnaissance autre que d'être "le dernier fils Weasley et le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter". Elle, elle lui avait donné, cette attention. Celle qu'il méritait tant, à ses yeux. Celle que même Hermione ne lui aurait jamais donné. Elle se serait occupée de lui à tout jamais, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il aille bien. Mais c'était fini, tout ça. Elle ne pouvait maintenant que se lamenter sur son triste sort, pleurant ces regards qu'il ne lui accordait plus, ces contacts physiques qui ne se passeraient plus, et ces baisers qui ne pourront plus jamais la consoler.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

Tout était irrationnel. Il ne l'avait techniquement pas consciemment laissée. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable ? Non._ Non Lavande, arrête de rêver, il n'a même pas cherché à te reparler, et ça fait cinq jours qu'il est ressorti de l'infirmerie. T'es qu'une cruche de croire de telles sottises,_ pensa-t-elle. D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa son oreiller et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Roulée en boule, serrant l'oreiller contre elle, elle étouffait ses sanglots. Elle pleurait et pleurait, il lui manquait tant. Mais elle avait tout fait gaffé. Tout cela était de sa faute. Elle mit le poing sur son coeur, comme pour en sentir les battements. Faible et triste. Lavande Brown n'était plus la même. Son sourire n'illuminait plus son visage, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus. C'était à peine si elle prenait le temps de se coiffer, ne voyant même plus à quoi tout cela rimait. Un trou béant s'était installé dans sa poitrine, prédominant le vide à toute autre sensation. Le vide, causé par l'absence. Le pire de tous.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Elle regrettait, et regrettait ! Elle aurait tant voulu lui présenter ses excuses, tant voulu qu'il accepte de lui relaisser une chance avant qu'elle ne se noie dans le désespoir, avant que sa vie ne s'effondre encore plus. En même temps, elle s'y était attendue. Elle avait été si stupide, avec lui ... Elle voulut hurler, mais elle se tut. Elle réveillerait les autres, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, comme idée. Principalement que cela comportait Granger...Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'assit dans son lit et essuya ses larmes, qui avaient trop coulées ce soir-là. Elle fouilla silencieusement dans sa valise, sortit son peignoir et alla dans la salle de bain.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Elle se déshabilla, et s'observa dans le miroir. Ce soir, elle n'avait rien de joli. Son visage était rougi, tout comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient pêle-mêles, pleins de noeuds. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à sa tête. Elle porta plutôt son attention sur sa poitrine, qui du premier coup d'oeil, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle la regarda longuement, sans rien faire. Puis, respirant un bon coup, elle déposa sa main sur son coeur. Il battait. Il battait pour lui.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love_

Elle réfléchissait, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle savait que l'idée était dangereuse, mais elle s'y risquerait. Elle irait le voir, lui parlerait. Elle lui expliquerait, lui demanderait. Mais elle se montrerait forte, fraîche. Différente. Le sacrifice était de mise. N'importe lequel. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été prête à le faire. Sacrifier n'importe quoi, se sacrifier pour lui, qu'importait. Elle était prête. Prête à tout. Et puis, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Son bonheur était en jeu, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et elle le jouerait au complet, quitte à risquer d'empirer la peine d'amour qu'elle vivait.

Le lendemain, elle le vit au petit-déjeuner. Son visage était encore boursoufflé de la veille, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ignora Hermione, qui la regardait d'un regard furibond, alors qu'elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

- Ron, je peux te parler, deux minutes ?

Le rouquin ne broncha pas. Il se leva et accompagna Lavande un peu plus loin. Elle déballa son sac, lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Qu'elle était prête à sacrifier des tas de choses pour lui, quitte à ce que leur relation ne soit plus comme avant. Il l'écouta, ce qui la surprenait. Elle s'était attendue à se faire couper, à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était impossible, que jamais ils ne reviendraient ensemble. Mais il ne dit rien.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea_  
_And on the highway of regret_  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Une fois que la jeune fille eut terminé, le jeune homme sourit, la prenant par les mains. Par ce geste, Lavande leva les yeux, de peur de découvrir qu'il ne lui dise ce qu'elle redoutait, avec un contact visuel. Mais il lui souriait. Pas d'un sourire niais, mais d'un sourire doux, qui n'avait rien de traître. Un sourire vrai.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'expliquer. Tu sais, au fond, je ne t'ai jamais _vraiment_ quitté.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le sourire de Lavande revint aussitôt. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis elle reprit vit. Les papillons reprirent leur envol dans son estomac, les étoiles se remirent à briller, dans ses yeux. La joie était revenue pour elle, pour eux.

Combien de temps est-ce que cela allait encore durer, qui sait ? L'important était là : ils s'étaient retrouvés ce jour-là, tout aussi heureux. Mais une chose à laquelle Lavande ne renonça pas, c'était de le lui démontrer, autrement. Car elle le savait : si elle ne le faisait pas, tout serait à recommencer. À nouveau.

Et puis, ce soir-là, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, gambadant et chantonnant, que Lavande Brown partit se coucher, avec un nouvel objectif. Tenter de faire la paix, avec Hermione. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love_


End file.
